The Lost Maraudette
by EosRetrograde
Summary: Rough Excerpt/ possibly excluded scene from fic currently in progress. Anthea/Thea (oc) is a non-traditional addition to Hogwarts with a Marauder's soul, no social filter, a smart mouth and a short temper to boot. This excerpt is what happens when both these collide to entertain the Gryffindor table and Remus Lupin. AU.


A/N: This is an excerpt from my in progress fic, but I couldn't help but throw this up here as a sort of surprise rough draft for you guys. Just so you know what you're getting into. *coughcough* Anyway, hope you enjoy!

 **H** arry looked at Thea and shook his head when he saw her after hearing the news. He knew she'd be the one to get detention from the professors, even if she wasn't technically a student at Hogwarts. At least, not in the traditional sense. And he knew she likely only did it to annoy Sirius and entertain the Weasley twins and Ginny Weasley, as she'd grown close to them. Yet still...

"Thea, what did you do to manage to get two detentions in less than two hours from two professors?" Harry wasn't sure he really wanted the answer, as the woman he affectionately referred to as his cousin or big sister (he couldn't decide on what to refer to her as, other than trouble) seemed determined to further the Maurauder legacy.

As he questioned her, however, his worry grew. Anthea blushed, as Hermione huffed with disapproval at the elder girl, already knowing the answer. Ron too, seemed to know, as he choked on the biscuit he'd grabbed from the Great Hall, as they moved outside to enjoy the sun while it lasted. Still, he was left to wonder, as Thea said nothing, only casting an apologetic look towards one Draco Malfoy, before she ran away towards Hagrid's. Harry gave her an odd look, but put away his curiousity for now. He would get his answers eventually.

 **H** e didn't have to wait too long, thankfully, as his answer came as he, Hermione, and Ron were accompanied by Anthea. She sat down beside Harry, her hands in her lap as she tried to make herself small. Harry was about to ask her what she was doing now, when he found his answer in the form of his angry godfather, followed by Remus Lupin. Remus, he assumed, was likely here to keep Sirius from killing the troublemaker currently cowering beside him.

Luckily for her, it was Remus who spotted her first, as Sirius moved to the head table to talk to Minerva. The werewolf glanced at her with eyes currently more green than amber, and glimmering with amusement now that Sirius couldn't see. Still, he sighed at her, and motioned for her to sit up.

Thea blushed, and did so, peeking around Remus carefully to view the table. Minerva and Sirius were in a heated discussion, likely about what happened today and weren't facing her, but Snape and Dumbledore were. Snape had a sneer of disapproval and distaste on his face as he stared at the Gryffindor table, and the woman sighed, thinking she was going to have to make up a lot for him to agree to tutor her again.

Dumbledore, however, didn't seem bothered by her actions today. On the contrary, his blue eyes twinkled so brightly she could see it from her seat. He didn't bother to hide any of his amusement, and raised his goblet to her. She grinned back at the old wizard, before turning and ducking her head to hide as Sirius tried to spot her in the sea of students.

Harry and Remus looked at her expectantly, and the blonde woman sighed, before groaning out something about paying the piper. She motioned to Fred, George and Ginny, figuring they'd like a first hand account of the part Ginny didn't witness. Remus moved to sit down as well, sitting between Ron and Hermione, the latter of whom tutted at Thea's behavior.

Remus shook his head at Thea, as he came up with the same line of thought Harry had earlier. "It would be you that managed to get detention despite not technically being a student here. What exactly did you do Anthea?"

Anthea blanched and she looked around cautiously, before she began.

"You see, I was in Potions..." She trailed off, only starting when Ginny poked her shoulder, before sliding between Thea and Harry. George and Fred sat on the other side of her, identical grins on their faces as they leaned forward with interest. Thea coughed and spoke a little louder, continuing.

"Anyway, I was off at my own table, doing my work so I can finally catch up with Harry's year and be able to participate. Ginny's been helping me, as they're covering the same potions and it gives her more time to finish. She had time free today, so we were in Harry's class, but he was in the infirmary." Here she stopped again, looking at Harry for confirmation. The spectacled boy only grinned and said something about trouble always finding him. Thea gave him a knowing grin, then began to speak once more, turning back to look at Remus.

"So yeah, working in Potions, Harry's not in class. Some Slytherins- that is to say Crabbeand Goyle- decide since Harry's not around, they'll make up for it by chucking random sh- er, things in my potion instead. And I'm certain I would have at least gotten an Acceptable out of it too." She stops for a moment to pout, then tries not to grin as she says the next part. "My potion explodes. Ginny and I narrowly escape the mess, my cauldron shatters into shrapnel, it's like a war zone.

Snape sneers at starts fussing at me for not being careful, comparing me to Neville, even though he knows I'm a decent hand at Potions when his house of morons aren't chucking crap in. All of the Slytherin students but three are laughing, and Ginny and I lose our tempers." Ginny starts laughing at this point, and Thea has to stop to catch her breath, as she struggles not to start herself.

"I stop Ginny from hexing anyone, but I retaliate the only way I really know how–impulsively. So I jump onto Crabbe and Goyle's table, and scream THIS IS SPARTA!

When I yell that, I kicked their cauldron off the table and onto the floor, where it splashed them and anyone in the vicinity. So most of the Slytherins in the class."

At this point she takes another breath, and looks around. Most of Harry's Gryffindor year are around her laughing, as well as Fred and George who are crying from laughter while giving her odd looks of respect. She looked back at Remus who seems to be trying to not laugh. "So that's what happened with Severus. He's probably right pissed at me..."

"Thea!" Hermione's voice called out to her about her swearing.

"Right. Sorry Hermione. Mouth of a sailor and all," Thea said, grimacing as she continues. "Snape sends me to McGonagall, after telling me I have detention. She had class too, but she read the note Snape sent and I was still mad about my potion so—"

Anthea then flinched as she heard Sirius' voice echo across the hall. "Anthea! Quit using Harry to hide you and get over here and explain to me why Minnie has planned a dentention for you writing the line _I must not refer to my cycle as Shark Week._ "

At this, Harry stared at the blond woman in shock. Remus stared as well, before putting his face in his hands, groaning. Thea turned cherry red and Hermione sniffed, feeling the woman deserved it for her misbehavior. Ron choked on his chicken, and the rest of the Gryffindor table simply burst into raucous laughter. Fred and George in particular were howling, with Lee Jordan having to support them and keep them upright as best he could.

Thea stood slowly, whimpering, and moved towards Sirius. Time to pay the piper indeed.

Post excerpt A/N:

So yay! I haven't figured out if I'll use this or not. I just thought the idea was hilarious and my muses have not been friendly, so I hoped if I indulged them, they would let me finish the first couple chapters of the fic this was an idea for, so I can get it started for you guys.

Anyway, thanks for reading. 3 Eos


End file.
